supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Michaela Britiana
Biography Michaela Britiana (born March 11, 2006) is the second youngest sister of Kathryn Britiana. She killed her parents by beheading them. In 2012, she beheaded her mother Tabitha because she was grounded for a year for lacerating Noel. She also ruined Tabitha's funeral by defecating on Tabitha's casket and dancing around it naked. In 2017, she beheaded her father Conrad because he forbade her from seeing her boyfriend Robert. Kathryn and Adam tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Therapeutic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center to help to improve her behaviour but neither of them worked. She is a boss in Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance She has gray eyes, medium skin and chestnut hair. Personality Michaela is a sadist at times, she does get angry for unknown reason Family Tree *Father: Conrad Britiana (deceased; 1980-2017) *Mother: Tabitha Britiana (deceased; 1979-2012) *Brother: Noel Britiana (2008-) *Sisters: Kathryn Britiana (1995-), Allyson Britiana (2009-) *Brothers-in-Law: Adam Garland (1994-) *Nephew: Edmond Garland (2015-) *Nieces: Eclair Garland (2015-), Nancy Garland *Aunts: Judith Silver- (1979-), Sarah Silver- (1978-), Cora Britiana (1978-), Florence Britiana (1982-), Maude Britiana (1981-), Ethel Silver- (1977-) *Uncles: Stephen Britiana (1985-), Gregory Silver (1984-), Roy Silver (1989-), Walter Britiana (1987-) *Cousins: Margot Silver, Nick Britiana, Lance Britiana, Bronson Silver, Amy Britiana, Eve Britiana, Zoe Silver, Abby Silver, Ella Britiana, Carrie Britiana *Grandfathers: Ernest Silver (1958-), Marcello Britiana (1958-) *Grandmothers: Margaret Silver (1958-), Dagmar Britiana (1958-) Trivia *Her full name is Michaela Dagmar Britiana *She receives coal for Christmas 2012 *Her favorite TV show is Gigantic *Her favorite movie is Mean Girls *Her favorite video game is *Her favorite electronic is her laptop *Her favorite activities are watching shows on Cartoon Network *Her favorite candy is *Due to her history of school expulsions, she is now being homeschooled *She was expelled from 200 schools: #Astor Elementary School for arson #Vernon Elementary School for cherry bombs #Vale Elementary School for possesion of alcoholic drinks #Alice Ott Middle School for selling alcoholic drinks on school grounds #Hallinan Elementary School for bullying students #All Saints School for beheading three students to death #Archbishop Howard School for selling the three heads she had beheaded in the last school on school grounds #Portland Christian Junior School for smashing the collection plate #Williamette Valley Christian School for bringing a shotgun to her classroom #Verne A Duncan Elementary School for bringing a campfire down the hallway #Central Christian Schools for stealing money from the collection plate #Sabin Elementary School for selling vodka and alcohol on school grounds #Village Free School for bringing tobacco to the classroom #Four Corners School for selling tobacco on school grounds #Lane Middle School for beheading five students #Falls City Elementary School for beheading ten students #Roseway Heights School for selling the heads of the late students she had decapitated on school grounds in Lane Middle School and Falls City Elementary School #Faubion Elementary School for stealing #Prarie City School for breaking the collection plate in half #Open Meadow Middle School for slashing the white board #Holy Cross Catholic School for climbing on the roof and getting the cross off the top of the building #Gray Middle School for snatching the collection plate #Faulconer-Chapman School for snatching the collection plate #Harold Oliver Middle School for snatching the collection plate #Clackamas Elementary School for snatching the collection plate #Lee Elementary School for bombarding the students with the collection plates she stole from Gray Middle School, Faulconer-Chapman School, Harold Oliver Middle School, and Clackamas Elementary School. #Miller Education Center destroying half of it with cherry bombs #Catlin Gabel School for bullying physically handicapped kids #Vestal Elementary School for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet #Monument School for selling cherry bombs on school grounds #Lents Education Center for making the 13-15 age class watch disgusting videos #Paisley School for possesion of alcohol #Hauton B Lee Middle School for throwing crystal meth #North Lake School for bombarding the classmates with drugs #Five Oaks Middle School for showing the classmates a disgusting video #Durham Education Center for scribbling someone resembling the teacher being crushed to death by a robot giant on the walls #Mt. Tabor Middle School for throwing cocaine at a teacher #Horizon Christian Schools selling marijuana on school grounds #Oregon Episcopal School causing an accident in the parking lot by setting cherry bombs #The Delphian School for possession of crystal meth #Laurelhurst Elementary School destroying the teacher's lounge with cherry bombs #Rowe Middle School for making the preschooler class watch disgusting videos #Village School for making the preschooler class listen to heavy metal music with questionable, explicit lyrics #Open Door Christian Academy for selling guns on school grounds #Albina Youth Opportunity School for selling uzis on school grounds and stealing money from the collection plate #Heppnet Junior High School for rubbing private parts at her fellow classmates #Sheridan Japanese School for tossing books in the library at fellow students for blowing up the fountain #Winterhaven School for stealing all the prizes that were raffle prizes #Farmington View Elementary School for beheading four of her classmates #International School of Beaverton for setting the nurse's office on fire #C.S. Lewis Academy for running down the halls naked #Veritas School for beheading ten students #Mitchell School for setting several items on fire #Health & Science School for setting the lab on fire #Eddyville Charter School for stealing #Cove School for computer hacking #City Christian Schools for stealing the MP3 player which was a raffle prize at the school carnival #Meadow Park Middle School for selling the heads of the students she beheaded in Veritas School #Holy Trinity Catholic School for beheading five of her students and their stuffed animals because all five of them won them in a school carnival raffle and she didn't #Kings Valley Charter School for beheading the preschoolers #King Elementary School in Portland for stealing #City View Charter School for computer hacking #Imbler High School for beheading the staff to death #Ione Community Charter School for bringing markers to the staff room and drawing a picture resembling five staff being beheaded by Michaela #Pleasant View School for lashing out at her teacher and the principal #Trinity Lutheran School for writing down inappropriate words on the hallway floors #Tualatin Valley Academy for breaking eight desks in half and beheading those owners #The Northwest Academy for selling the heads of the students she beheaded in Holy Trinity Catholic School and Tualatin Valley Academy and the staff members' heads from Imbler High School and the heads of the beheaded stuffed animals of the beheaded students who died in Holy Trinity Catholic School, all on school grounds #Gaston Junior High School for running down the gymnasium naked #Triad School for physical abuse on students #King Elementary School in Oregon City for computer hacking and flashing her private parts to her fellow classmates #Childs Way Charter School for threatening to kill the teacher #Hosanna Christian School for dumping feces and scrawling anti-Semetic grafitti on another student's walkway #North Clackamas Christian School for plagiarism #Damascus Christian School posting death threats on Facebook #Alliance Charter Academy for stealing the money from the collection plate #King's Academy Christian School for dumping feces and scrawling Satanism graffiti in the parking lot #Portland Waldorf School for sexual assault on a boy #Clackamas Middle College for computer hacking and possession of a weapon #Huntington School for fighting #Southwest Christian School for shoplifting at a trip to the grocery store #Gilchrist Junior High School for possession of a pipe bomb #Chiloquin High School for aggressive behavior towards the staff #Sunnyside Environmental School for setting the principal's car on fire #Alliance Charter Academy for sexual misconduct #Country Christian School for selling drugs #Clackamas Web Academy for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet in the girls' bathroom #Holy Family School for setting the principal's office on fire #St. John The Apostle Catholic School for computer hacking and beheading one student #Central Howell Elementary School for profanity and vandalism #Mid-Valley Christian Academy for running a Supernintendent over with a groundskeeper's tractor, nearly killing him #Trillium Charter School for beheading her teacher #Yoncalla High School for tugging everyone at the pep rally #New Hope Christian Schools for the hazing incident #Metropolitian Learning Center for beheading the principal and vice principal #Lost River Junior High School for #Reedsport Community Charter School for lashing out at the teacher #Umpqua Valley Christian Secondary School for destroying the furniture #Camas Valley Charter School for vandalizing the girls' bathroom #Alsea High School for racism #Beverly Clearly School for selling vodka on school grounds #New Leaf Academy for vandalism #Islamic School of Met for inappropriate language #Hosford Middle School for the hazing incident #Irrigon Junior High School for the hazing incident #New Hope Christian Schools for tossing cherry bombs at the principal's car #Valley Catholic School for computer hacking and assault #Early College High School for bringing a chainsaw to school #Roberts High School for smoking on school grounds #Cascade Locks School bullying other students who had different skin color from hers #Beach Elementary School for smoking on school grounds #Corbett Charter School for cheating #Canyonville Christian Academy for stealing #Prospect Charter School for typing obscene documents containing inappropriate language on one of the computers #North Bend Middle School for selling alcohol on school grounds #Salem Academy Christian Schools for bringing an axe and threatening to behead the teachers #Burnt River School for starting a food fight in the cafeteria #St. Mary's School for playing heavy metal music with questionable, explicit lyrics on her iPod during class #Perrydale School for building guillotines down the hallway and operating them to try to kill all the staff and students #Spray School for racism and the hazing incident #St. Matthew Catholic School for arson #Portland Chinese School for taking dumps down the preschooler class #Life Christian School for saying the F word with the megaphone near the preschooler classes #Wheeler High School for beheading the preschooler classes #Bonanza Junior High School for beheading a fellow student #Triangle Lake School for throwing cherry bombs at the gym #Corbett School for computer hacking #Williamette Leadership Academy for cheating #Jewell School for physical assault #Serendipity Center for beating up a fellow classmate #Pleasant Hill High School for saying the F word with the megaphone near the 5-7 age classes and then the 13-15 age classes, and then the final class #Echo School for drawing obscene pictures in art class #Resource Link Charter School for vandalizing the gym wall #Lighthouse School for bringing a firearm #Pacific Crest Community School for placing cherry bombs seperately on the playground #Dayville School for burying guillotines under the field #Fairview Christian School for sexual harassment #Blue Mountain Alternative High School for selling guillotines and cherry bombs on school grounds #Oregon Coast Technology School for beheading her fellow classmates #Centennial Learning Center for selling beheaded students' heads, gulliontines, tobacco, and cherry bombs on school grounds #Tumalo Community School for pouring alcoholic drinks at her fellow classmates #Lifegate Christian School for stabbing her fellow classmates with a knife and using them to go to another class to pour that at those students #Crow Middle School for causing an accident in the parking lot #Leslie Middle School for destroying the school auditorium with cherry bombs #Columbia County Education Campus for computer hacking #Columbia Christian Schools for stealing money from the collection plate #Ukiah School for arson #Dufur School for vandalism #Franciscan Montessori Earth School & Saint Francis Academy for stealing school property #Canyonville Christian Academy for stealing from the collection plate #French American International School for vandalism #Rosemont School for bringing a knife to school and beheading a fellow student with it #Albany Options School for intimidation to fellow students #Arts & Communication Middle School for profanity during a session in music class #Helix School for vandalizing school property #Butte Creek Elementary School for saying the F word with a megaphone is the business office #Huntington School for hitting the teacher in the head with a megaphone #Sunrise Junior High School for bringing rifles, uzis, and shotguns to class #Boring Middle School for throwing flails at her classmates #Mapleton Junior High School for stunning her classmates with the guns #Network Charter School for setting the entire school on fire #New Beginnings Middle School for blowing up the boys' bathroom #Calapooia Middle School for making the preschooler class watch disgusting YouTube videos #St. Helens Arthur Academy for making the 5-7 age class watch heavy metal music videos with questionable, explicit lyrics #Skyline Elementary School for punching her classmates with her fist that only has the middle finger extended #Armadillo Technical Institute for flipping off the founder #Baker Middle School for flipping off the administrator #Livingstone Adventist Academy for flipping off the cafeteria waitresses #Blanchet Catholic School for punching the school lunches #The Northwest Academy for pouring beer and wine on the school lunches #Sky View Middle School for throwing cherry bombs at the roof #Oak Hill School for putting cherry bombs in the trees #Faithful Savior Community School for pouring beer and wine in the trees #Southwest Charter School for coming in the pep rally with guillotines #City View Charter School for coming in the luau party with guillotines #Salem Academy Christian Schools for beheading all her students and teachers to death #Long Creek School for beheading all the preschoolers to death #Culver Middle School for destroying the gym with a cherry bomb #Stanfield Secondary School for beheading all the 4-7 classmates to death #Santiam Christian School for beheading all the 6-9 classmates to death #Kings Valley Charter School for making the 13-15 year old class watch the Cursed Onion Ring Tape #Rainer Junior High School for threatening to behead two students #Reynolds Learning Academy for making the 12-14 year old class watch the Cursed Ring Grape #Roberts High School for computer hacking #Harper School for posting death threaths on the school's Facebook wall. #Mt. Hood Academy for #Yes House Alternative School for throwing chairs in her classroom #Blanchet Catholic School for stealing money from the collection plate #St. Helens Middle School for beheading an Animal Science teacher and the class pet. #Riddle Education Center for #Riverside Junior High School for computer hacking #Glendale Junior High School for #James Madison Middle School for #Days Creek Charter School for the hazing incident #Academy for Character Education for #Emerald Christian Academy for #Crossroads Christians School for #Looking Glass Riverfront School for #Cathedral School for selling her parents' heads on school grounds #Da Vinci Middle School for assaulting the staff and setting the entire school on fire Future Category:Pre-teens Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Children Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:People Category:People born in 2006 Category:People born in March Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Children who killed their Parents Category:Orphans Category:Bosses Category:People from Oregon Category:Children from Oregon Category:Girls from Oregon Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Homeschooled Children Category:Beheaders